


Rain

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Perhaps it was the rain outside that made George feel so melancholic that day, so tired he couldn't hardly lift his own hand. Perhaps it was his own ragged spirit or old agonies come to haunt him, but regardless there was little that could shake him from his mood except perhaps the faultless Lafayette come to cheer him up and perhaps tell him something to lift him from his dejected feeling.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I have music to listen to while reading this! You can listen to it or not, your choice but it's completely instrumental and sets the tone for the fic!  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IR_uKPlTPuU)  
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/32kkHw8GnItrzLQ1qwupbJ?highlight=spotify:track:5NGtFXVpXSvwunEIGeviY3)

George sat on his bed, glazed gaze staring at the pocket watch in his hand. The second hand slowly and idly ticked by, the only sound in the room besides the pitter patter of rain outside. Raising his gaze out the window, George watched the rain cling to the glass then slide down creating streaks.

He had woken up in a sour and dejected mood, more so than usual. The rain only weighed down his melancholia into his heart. The sole plate of food brought to him was left untouched and George asked to be undisturbed for the rest of the day, claiming he had lots of work to get done at his desk. He felt guilty for wasting his time doing nothing but it felt as if the spirit had completely drained from him in the night, leaving him a simple shell.

His body felt weak and frail, raising his arm even took more strength than he would like to admit. Everything felt so heavy and grey. And so, so dark.

George was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the gentle tapping on his door followed by the entrance of the knocking man.

“Sir....?” George turned to look. Ah, it was Lafayette. Under normal circumstances he would have smiled at the boy, told him to sit down, but he felt so ashamed of himself all he could do was stare at the ground beneath the Frenchman’s feet. Why did Lafayette have to visit him today of all days? He shouldn’t have to see him like this. No one was supposed to see him like this.

“George!” Lafayette exclaimed, rushing to his side, “is- is something wrong?”

“No, everything is alright I suppose.” He sighed. Usually that was enough to get people off of his back, enough to make them say, _well he said he was fine!_ Then leave without another word.

“No it is certainly not!” Lafayette caressed his cheek. It brought warmth to his face, “why, you look so pale and dejected. Have you eaten anything today?” He softly asked.

“I had a cup of tea this morning.” George shrugged the hand away. Lafayette huffed.

“George, you know you must eat real food.” Lafayette frowned, George turned his gaze to the rain.

“I will, soon.” Lafayette sat down next to him on the bed.

“Soon’s no good, I’m afraid.” He smiled lightly. George couldn’t bear to look at him, hair damp from the rain, cheeks flustered with blush, kind eyes fixed on him. Surely he didn’t deserve any of it.

“Does the rain ever make you wonder why you’re still here?” George said quietly, gaze still fixed out the window.

“George...” Lafayette mumbled, concern in his voice. He wrapped his arm around George’s bringing back his sweet warmth and love. “Please tell me what’s bothering you.” Lafayette pleaded and George made the mistake of looking his way, forced to by the plea, the slight tremble in his voice. Why did he care so much?

“Lafayette...” George sighed, untangling his arm from his to gently grab his hand and bring it to his face. He pressed a gentle kiss on the knuckles, needing to bask in his glow for a bit longer. “You are too kind.” Lafayette’s face still looked incredibly concerned but George noted the blush getting redder the longer George held his hand.

“I don’t believe I can pinpoint any reason. I’m sorry.” He mumbled, needing to apologize for not being able to follow his requests.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Lafayette said, scooting closer to George to rest his head against his chest, “it’s okay.” He breathed one last time and George almost started to believe him. “Do you...need to cry?” He asked, head still pressed to his chest.

“No, no. I don’t believe I could.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Lafayette whispered. Hearing Lafayette apologize broke his heart, George felt devastated he had made him apologize. Someone as faultless as Lafayette had nothing to apologize for. George felt guilty for taking his kindness away and using it for himself. Perhaps he should ask him to leave, all he was doing was making Lafayette upset when he did nothing wrong.

“Please, please don’t apologize. Oh Lafayette, you bring warmth and kindness wherever you go.” George sighed. Lafayette squirmed and lifted his head from George’s chest, cheeks still red.

“Really?” Lafayette looked piously at him.

“Why do you act so surprised?” George asked.

“I don’t know. I just didn’t think that you- well, I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Lafayette slumped back against his chest. Now it was George’s turn to blush, felt that way about him? Something about those words struck a chord in him. Yes, of course his feelings for Lafayette were strong, did he not realize it? He placed his palm on his back to gently rub with his fingers and take in every feeling of Lafayette.

“I thought it was obvious how I felt about you.” George smiled lightly, amused. He was smiling for Lafayette. He really did bring joy wherever he went. Lafayette chuckled.

“I suppose you’re a little hard to read. It’s nice knowing that I- well, that I’m not alone in my feelings.” Alone in his feelings? Surely Lafayette didn’t feel the same way about George, it was simply impossible. Someone as spectacular as Lafayette couldn’t- shouldn’t-. “George?” Lafayette looked up, alarmed. He had begun to cry, terrible sobs that made him tremble and grip Lafayette tighter to him. Lafayette looked shocked. George tried to breathe steady, but every breath only reminded him of why he was crying in the first place. _Lafayette._ The wonderful Frenchman who barged into his life, grabbed his heart, and now somehow claimed to have lost his heart as well? To him?

George felt so pathetic. Unable to stop his weeping, unable to let Lafayette go like he should have done long ago. But Lafayette always came back and George never ever stopped loving him for a second.

George was able to take deeper breaths as he felt the tears finally letting up from his eyes. George tangled his finger into Lafayette’s hair, desperate to get lost with him, in him, anything with _him_.

“Do you feel better?” Lafayette’s soft voice asked. George gently tugged on the hair to look into his eyes which only ruined him more.

“No.” He said, hand now wrapping around underneath his chin. “Lafayette I’m afraid I can’t-“ tears began to spring from his eyes once more, “can’t-“ he stuttered, wishing these damned tears to leave him so he could talk to Lafayette.

“Shhh.” Lafayette soothed, sitting up straighter, “it’s okay, it’s okay.” His hand went to cup George’s cheek.

“Lafayette I-“ no. No, he couldn’t possibly tell him and watch those beautiful eyes go cold in disgust. Feel the hand snap away, warmth gone, as he stormed off absolutely devastated and upset because of what he told him. All he wanted was for him to be happy and surely Lafayette’s happiness did not include him.

“George?” Those innocent eyes stared into his as if they already saw the truth. Even if George wanted to he couldn’t deny Lafayette anything he wanted, and he wanted to know what he was going to say. George sighed in defeat, worn down by the kind-hearted man.

“Oh, Lafayette I- I love you.” George held his breath, waiting for his happiness to leave him again, but Lafayette made no move.

“Love?” He whispered. Then he smiled. He smiled so big and wide that George could feel his dispiritedness chip away because he- he _smiled_. “I- I love you too, George!” And he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug that continued to break George’s sorrow.

After what could have been hours Lafayette loosened his grip from George and stared up. So much reverence and adoration in that expression George struggled to mimic it, to show Lafayette he felt as passionately as he did. But there was no need for such a struggle when Lafayette slowly leaned forward and George took the opportunity to show him that he meant it. Meant every last word.

Kissing every last bad thought and the last remnants of his sorrow, they stayed bonded together, hardly breaking apart for more than a second. Lafayette chuckled and gently pushed away. He pressed his forehead to George’s and smiled again, slightly out of breath. George matched his smile. Wondering what on earth made him so sad in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short and sweet fic! You can find me on [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/) so feel free to hmu  
> 


End file.
